Frozen Symphonies
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: Pitch is back and he is challenging the guardians to a sing-off, they need a lead singer and who else is better than the spirit of music? The problem Is she doesn't agree but when a old friend dies, will she accept? And in the world does Jack Frost Fell In love with the feisty spirit of music? Just another story to tell the grand kids...JackxOC
1. An Old friend Is Gone

**Hey mortals! Back with another story...I know I should be focusing on _Far From Perfect _and _Assasins don't fell in love, right? _and _It All Started With An Arrow. _But I have this story is on my mind I can't bring out of my head...argh! so here is the story, _Ice And Music. _And I am following the movie until a bit later**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rotg

**3rd person POV**

North was making an ice station, "still waiting for cookies!" Then he made a small little ice train, "Ah ha!" The train was moving on the railway and at the end it flew, he smiled triumphantly. Until...the door smashed the train, "Ah..." North looked at the yeti, "How many times I've got to tell you to knock before you come in...again!" The yeti started began speaking yetish, "What?" North said, bewildered.

He went outside and saw a big globe, with little lights on it. Which is going out, fast. "What? Pitch Black is back?" North said, terrified. Then there was black sand all over the globe, then a guitar filled with black sand then it dissapeared. North was as white as Jack Frost, he looked at the big white stone in the sky. "Manny...Pitch is back...What should I do?'' One sentence that makes him understand everything. _Call the guardians._ North nodded and pulled the lever and immediatly, a big splash of colours appeared in the sky.

Jack Frost was making snowday in Burgress, "Yeah this is fun!" Then he saw the Aurora Borealis, "but that is not." He said good bye to the kids and took off, leaving behind white little snowflakes.

Toothiana or Tooth was in a land with little fairies flying around her, "Sotuh Dakota! Second Molar!" Then a little fairy identical to her held a small tooth, Tooth gasped. "Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor!?" Then she saw the bright lights, "Oh no..." She flew to the North Pole.

Sandman was in India making sweet dreams for every child, until he saw again the lights in the distance. He frowned, he made an aeroplane and flew.

The Easter bunny was painting eggs in a frenzy until he sae the lights from the hole up the warren. "Great!" He said grouchily, the he tapped his foot and a hole apear, he jumped inside and he appeared in the snowy wonderland, he shivered. "Next time I'm pcking the place." He hopped all the way.

When they all assembled, "So what's the big deal on summoning us 3 days before Easter" Bunny said, "The boogeyman is back..." They all gasped, "The Boogeyman as in Pitch? Pitch Black?" Jack said, North nodded. "I saw black sand on the globe and a guitar-" Bunny cut him off, "wait only black sand? And a guitar? North you made me come here 3 days before Easter to just find out you only found black sand? "It's Pitch I tell er, I fell it...In My belly."

When they were arguing, a bell sound appear. They all snapped to Sandy who was pointing to Manny with a annoyed look, "Ah Man In Moon! Sandy why didn't you tel us?" Sandy had sand coming out of his ears, "Man In Moon how can we help ya?" The a shadow of Pitch and a guitar was appeared. "It is Pitch..." North pat his belly to emphasize the point then a blue crystal appear in the floor, "Manny is picking a new guardian..." Bunny looked alarmed, "why? Wwe don't need any help when we defeated Pitch..." Jack twirled his staff. "Thats what you said 3 years ago when you needed me." Jack smirked and Bunny growled, "you don't have to talk frostbite..."

Tooth said, "I wonder who is it..." Then Sandy had a heart made of sand on top of his head, "Maybe Cupid?" Bunny crossed his fingers, "please not Halloween, Please not Halloween, Please not Halloween." Then instead of a picture of a spirit, it shows a video of a girl with brown hair and green eyes. **[1] **North said, his eyes wide. "Melody Muse." Bunny's eyes widened, "I take it back...Cupid is fine." Then he shouted, "Melody Muse?! She is scary,arrogant,mean and-" North cut him off "Guardian." Jack looked curious, "Who is Melody Muse?" Tooth answered him, "Melody Muse is the spirit of Music. A few years ago, Bunny made Melody angry. And in the end bunny had to get his ears fixed."

Jack chuckled and looked at Melody, _This girl ain't that bad, she got spark and is kinda hot. _Then she looked at the kid and smiled, Jack scratched his head. She opened her mouth and sang.

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_  
_To you, everything's funny_

_You got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_  
_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple  
_  
_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_No, no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_  
_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14, there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_  
_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older, too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around_

_In your PJs getting ready for school_  
_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow upJust stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_  
_No one's ever burned you_

_Nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to_

_Just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_  
_I just realized everything I have_

By then all the guardian stopped talking and looked at the brown-haired girl.

_Is someday gonna be gone_  
_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder than I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_  
_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_  
_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_Could still be littleOh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_  
_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even through to you want to_

_Please try to never grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up(Never grow up)Just never grow up_

"Wow..." They said in unison, "Phil go get the sack." Jack was staring at the girl until it disspeared, "Why is this girl so...mysterious like she hadn't had fun for a long time." Tooth looked worried, "Jack...No...Melody Muse is the meanest girl ever and I bet she has the ugliest teeth ever." Tooth mumbled. Then North went to get Melody.

**A few hours later**

North came back while picking his ears, "hey North where's Melody?" North moved his ears closer to Jack "What?" Jack shouted "WHERE'S MELODY MUSE?!" north rubbed his ears, " that little girl is eNding up in the naughty list forever." Jack looked at all of them, and it was night. Sandy went to grant sweet dreams to every child.

**At Burgress**

After I followed Sandy to Burgress so I can see Jamie, I saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes wearing a white cloak with a music note at the back. She smoothed Jamie's hair, "You're going to love Jack, he is fun maybe he could cheer you up." Even at 13, Jamie still believed in the guardians with all his heart. "Yea...Maybe he will..." The girl opened her mouth and sang softly

_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

_Go see the world because it's all so brand new_

_Don't close your eyes because your future's ready to shine_

_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I got to know, till then when can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_I got to know, when can I see you again?_

_Joined at the hip, yeah, your sidekick needs you_

_Life is a trip on the road that leads you_

_Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed_

_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I got to know, till then when can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_I got to know, when can I see you again?_

_Don't close your eyes because your future's ready to shine_

_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_Let me know before I wave goodbye_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_Tell me when, when can I see you again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can I see you again?_

Jamie was fast asleep when Jack clapped, the girl was startled. _"WhNo_ are you and what are you doing here?"She snarled. Jack quietly opened the window and put it back again. "The name is Jack Frost, guardian of fun and spirit of snow." He bowed, "And what is your name,snowflake." The girl smirked and went closer to Jack, "well..." she drew a circle at Jack's chest...until she shoved him. "Woah!" Jack quickly flew he could fell face flat onto the street.

When Jack was flying to the window he found that the girl was missing, Jack grumbled. He flew to find the girl, hoping to find the Spirit Of Music.

**Melody's POV**

I huffed,_ stupid guardians...Don't know when to stop. _I went inside a forest, then there were rocks in the way. I tapped a rhythm on them and they opened, I heard a groan. I looked puzzled, _normally there would be animals gathering around Nat where are they? _

I heard the groan even louder, "Nat?" I walked until I saw Nat on the ground. " Nat!" I helped her on her leaf bed, "Mother Nature?" Nat opened her eyes but her voice was rasp, "Mel...H-help...M-Me...P-Pitch..." I looked at her bewildered, "Wasn't Pitch the guy the guardians defeated years ago?" She nodded, "H-help...t-them...d-defeat...p-pitch." Then her gripped went limp and she disappeared in black sand and leaves. I felt tears coming down my face..."Nat...I promise..."

I got up and went to find Frosty, fighting the tears on the way.

**Well...2,132 words...Guess I went a little too overboard but anywho, hope you like this story and please R&R**

**_And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour_  
**


	2. How He Fell

ME:** *Walking around minding my own buisness* **

**People: Hey! Deliyan! You come back here!**

**Me: look behind my head, "Oh Hades." Starts running.**

**Yeah sorry for not updating that much. I'v been realy busy and my exams are coming up. So yeah hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

**Melody's Pov**

I took my hairpin and it transformed into a bow, I took an arrow and I shoot it at Pitch. A ear peircing sound was heard but Pich doesn't seemed fazed, even the arrow didn't make him mined. "You freaking stole Mother Nature's voice, how could you!" I wanted to fly up but something caugt me by the waist, I looked at him with blood-shot eyes. "Ah Melody Muse, you all chubby with the Guardians?" I growled, I screamed which made Pitch cover his ears. I stopped, "Why are you here anyway"?" After he recovered he blinked his eyes.

"I'm challenging the Guardians to a Sing-Off" Pitch cackled evily. He continued, "And if I win, I get to spread darkness everywhere. And you puny guardians power get sucked by me." Pitch smiled evily, Jack's grip around my waist become tighter. I growled then looked at Pitch, "And I'm guaranteed going to win because, look who I have." Somebody walked out, "Lady Harmonia?" She grinned evily, her eyes showed specks of black. "What did you do to her!" Harmonia, goddess of Harmony. My adoptive mother,soft of. "Do you agree guardians?" Tooth was shaking her head so fast that I was almost it would fall off, Sandy was making pictures on his head but nobody paid attention to him, Bunny was gripping his boomarang, Jack was pratically hugging me, I was about to pull out of Jack's reach when North said.

"Okay. Pitch." They both shook on it and Pitch luaghed, "Come on Harmonia, we need to practise." She nodded and they both dissapeared, I pulled away from JAck. And stared at them, "What the Heck were you both thinking about! Είστε ηλίθιοι! Harmonia έχει τη φωνή για να κάνει όλα τα έμβια όντα σταματήστε και ακούστε! Τι νομίζετε ότι θα συμβεί αν χάσετε! Pitch θα εξαπλωθεί κατάμαυρο παντού και να κάνει όλα τα αλκοολούχα ποτά χάσουν τις εξουσίες τους! (**You idiots! Harmonia has the voice to make all living things stop and listen! What do you think will happen if you lose! Pitch will spread Pitch black everywhere and make all spirits lose their powers!" **I went to my knees, tears streaming down my face. One tears dropped to the ground and made a C Minor on the Piano, my tears dripped down and made a little melody. "A-A-And Music will cease to exist. Which I will dissapear. "

I put my face in my hands, I felt something smoothing my hair. "Hey...Its all okay, we deafeated Pitch once we do it again." I looked into icy blue eyes, _Oh My god...they are so beaut-_ What? "H-How? All of you can sing as good as an Ox going to the toilet." I frowned at the memory, I grabbed a piece of my hair and started twirling it. I looked at the pretty plant pattern on my hair, "Hey you can teach us right? You're Melody Muse, Spirit of Music. you can teach us right?" I looked at him and took him all his features, _snow white hair that falls perfectly, icy blue eyes that can have you swim in those forever, pale blue lips that never cease to smile. _I smiled and did something that neither the guardians nor me will ever know why I did it.

I hugged Jack Frost.

"Thank you...WE will bring back Nat right?" Jack smoothed my hair, "Of course! Anything for you." _And back to his cocky self. _I glared at him, North cleared his throat. I conked my head to the side, Tooth's face was red and she was trying to kill me with her looks. Bunny and Sandy was shock with their mouth open, " Melody Muse? Will you be the guardian of Soothing and be our lead singer?" I bit my lips, _the last time I did this, I died. _I looked at Jack, he smiled a toothy smile and his teeth were all in straight line with them like freshly fallen snow. I smiled and nodded my head.

**That's the end folks! So sorry about the end of th- * get hit by a bunch of angry writers* Okay Okay! I'll write longer!**

**Jack Frost's Pov **

After Melody's intiation, Tooth (forcfully) showed Melody around the workshop. I was asked inside North's office, "Yes North?" North smiled, "You er, are a charmer. Making Melody fell for you like that." I blinked in confusion and while blushing, "W-What are you talking about?" North wiggled a finger, "You don't fool Santa Claus, he sees all he knows all. You have fallen for Miss Melody Muse, didn't ya?" I blushed, it's true. I had fallen for Melody Muse around 1-2 hundred years ago, it started like this.

_**Flashback!**_

_I was around the Empire State Building, I walked around the top pointy thingy. I saw a black shadow zoom past me, I widened my eyes in alarm. I thought it was pitch's fearling I secretly followed it to a small little run down building. I hid behind a pillar and watched it enter the window. I gasped and went to attack it when the child gurgled in happiness, "Mewody!" The fearing pulled down its hood and smiled at the child. Her brown hair shimmered in the moonlight, her pale skin glistened. The fearling was not a fearling it was... A hot chick. _

_"Hello Sabrina" 'Mewody' answered, "Ready to go to bed?" The little girl nodded, "Will you watch me tomorrow? At the singing competition? The prize is $60.000! My Mommy and daddy can have me again." Sabrina smiled with hope, "Of course my little singer." Mewody said while smiling, "Come on bed." Sabrina snuggled, Mewody hummed a little song. After she finished, Sabrina was asleep. Mewody flew out of the window, which I hid above it. She left in me a daze, with the thought keep on circuling. Who is that girl?_

_The next day, I stuck around for the singing competition. When it was Sabrina's turn, Mewody sat near me but she ignored me. When Sabrina was stuttering, Mewody frowned and flew to Sabrina. She disappeared and Sabrina's grey eyes turned brown, she opened her mouth and sang._

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_  
_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_  
_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_  
_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_  
_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_  
_So I won't hesitate no more, no moreIt cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_  
_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do_

_But do you want to come on_

_Scooch on over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_  
_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_  
_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_  
_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_  
_Come on and open up your mind and see like me(I won't hesitate)_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free(No more, no more)_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_  
_So please don't, there's no need(There's no need to complicate)_

_There's no need to complicate(Our time is short)'_

_Cause our time is short(This is our fate)This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_  
_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours_

_You best believe, best believe I'm yours_

_That was the same tune Mewody hummed, I watched in fascination. The judges all spoke among themselves, Sabrina's eyes went back to their normal grey colour. Mewody stood beside her, she smiled at her and slipped her index finger to her lips, signaling her to be quiet. _

_I floated to the judges and listened to the judges. _

_"This song is to mature for her, I say we disqualify her for putting herself in the wrong category." _

_3/4 judges nodded their heads but the man with white hair shook his head. "It doesn't matter what the girl sings, it what the girl feel like when she is singing it. And to me, she seems pretty content. I am the head of Music in this place I say we let her win and if any of you dare to interfere, you can leave your resignation on my desk tomorrow." _

_The man dared them, they meekly shook their head and sat down. The head of music smiled warmly at Sabrina, Mewody smiled contently and she flew away. _

_The next day, Mewody flew to a new colonial house. I looked inside and saw Sabrina but with two more people, a man with silver-ish hair and grey eyes with a beautiful woman with brown hair and brown eyes. Sabrina hugged them both dearly, "Mummy Daddy!" I smiled at the family. I looked at Mewody, she held a distant look in her eyes, "Come mommy daddy I want you to meet someone." she pointed to the window, "Mewody...Mesody...Melody Muse!" Mewody...Melody frowned and flew away despite the seven year old cries. I followed her but she was gone in one second. _

_End of flashback_

I smiled at the memory, "That smile tell me everything." I blushed a blusish purplish blush, suddenly Tooth came running in. "No! You can't fell for that stupid waste of flesh! She is not worth it! I am!" She held a deep breath, "I always like you Jack, at first it was a small crush but now I love you! So please accept me and be my boyfriend?" I was shocked, I said "I'd love to Tooth-" She had a ray of hope, I felt guilty. "but I still love Melody... I'm sorry Tooth."

The door opened and revealing the brown haired beauty who was letting a small smile and her face was red. "So...frosty here loves me?" Melody Muse said.

**So that's it guys! Now I'm REALLY ending it here, and I left you in a cliffie. You just have to wait for the next chapter and hopefully not 3 months later. So I'll see both of you soon...Hopefully?**

_**And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour.**_


	3. Preparing the round

**Hey guys! I'm back and not dead...At least I think so...Now I changed my name to the name above because I feel like that name was a bit...old. That and because I LOVE ASSASIN STORIES. Not AC though...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG, I only own the plot.**

Jack blushed, Tooth had tears pooled in her eyes. She flew out of the room, on the way glared at Melody. Jack's whole face turned purplish, "N-No, I just had Tooth to believe that I don't love her..." HE said, Melody shrugged. "Alright, if you want that fairy princess to get off your back I could help. Iw ouldn't mind being your fake girlfriend." She smiled.

_Oh how I wish you were my real girlfriend. _Jack thought wistfully, " I think now would be a good time to start practicing our music now. "Melody said, sighing. THe male spirits nodded their head and North said, "Come on, Melerdy. I ave a nice place for eus to place." He went out and went to a door of his huge work shop. HE opened it and I marveled at how big it was.

"Woah. It's as big as the Madison Square Garden! Or not,even bigger!" Melody shouted with joy, "Now I gathered all the guardians, except for Tooth whom is crying buckets. What happened to her anyway?" Bunny said in a thick Australian accent, Melody shook my head. " It's a long story, you will hear about it later. " I closed my eyes and summoned musical instruments.

'Here...It's the best I could've done..." I sighed, "This is going to be harder than I thought...Here you go Frosty." I handed him a guitar and it immediatly has frost like patterns on it. I smiled at the beautiful pattern, Everybody randomly started pickng their instruments. In the end the arrnagement are as followed,

_Jack = Bass Guitar_

_Bunny= Drums_

_North= Electric Guitar_

_Sandy= Keyboard_

I smiled satisfied that they didn't quarrel over somethings. "OKay now just let me teach you without any of you fighting." Melody glared at Jack and Bunny whom winked and glared respectively at Melody. "Hopefully I won't need two million years to teach you."

_Two million years later...Jk jk...3 hours later._

Melody sighed tiredly, "Well thats good news,that we're done... On the count of three you play the notes on your papers. 1,2."

**Melody's Pov**

A soft pattern that continuingly plays...plays. I looked at JAck who was playing it, I smiled dreamily at him. _Wait...What? _Then a 3 note rhythem played and took my cue to sing.

I woke up  
In the middle of the night  
Out of luck  
With this girl on my mind  
She got away now  
I'm trying to explain how  
I fell in love  
Thats what I like to call it  
But not enough  
It's like I never saw it  
Drifting away I am  
Finding words to say  
But it all goes  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa

I cleared my throat, _Recently it's becoming a bit sore lately... Never mind... _I continued singing

That does it take to get you  
If I never met you  
I wouldn't have ran  
Across the country like  
I'm out of my mind  
What does it take to hold you  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)  
When I'm here without you  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)  
I don't know where to start  
I gotta find you and your heart  
Before it falls apart

I stayed up  
In the dead of the night  
I made plans  
If they turn out right  
You'll close your eyes and  
Think about the times when  
Think about it  
We fell in love  
But didn't try to say it  
Knew what it was  
The moment that we played it  
We all lose sometimes  
I cant get her off my mind  
Whoa whoa  
I'm Finding words to say  
But it all goes  
Whoa whoa  
What does it take to get you  
If I never met you  
I wouldn't have ran  
Across the country like  
I'm out of my mind  
What does it take to hold you  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)  
When I'm here without you  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)  
I don't know where to start  
I gotta find you and your heart  
Before it falls apart

What does it take to make it real  
The world still spinds and  
I'm still feeling  
Your hand right next to mine  
I play it back thousand times  
I wish I took a photograph  
For every moment that we laughed  
I'm hung up and cant relax  
Because shes so far way  
What does it take to get you  
What does it take to get you  
What does it take to get you

If I never met you  
I wouldn't have ran  
Across the country like  
I'm out of my mind  
What does it take to hold you  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)  
When im here without you  
(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)  
I don't know where to start  
I gotta find you and your heart  
Before it falls apart  
What does it take  
I'm finding words to say  
Before it falls apart  
Before it falls apart  
Yeah yeah  
Before it falls apart...

I smiled into the mic. Jack and the other guardians smiled at me in admiration and happiness, suddenly I felt nothing could defeat me. I finally felt...loved. Suddenly I felt faint,my eyes rolled to the back. The only thing I heard is Jack calling, "Melody! Melody Muse! I lo-" Then everything went black and bleak.

**Chapter 3 in two days! Amazing right? Now it's my holiday, I have more time for fanfictions. Although this is the story I will focus more, I WILL NOT negect my other story,. I just love the plot it leads too :3 Now that is out of the way. Have a great time**

_**And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour **_


End file.
